Out of Time 6
by warinbabylon
Summary: A little ditty with the First Doc, Barbara and Ian


Disclaimer: It's all BBC not me.  
  
Author's notes: I thought I would widen my writing to include all Docs as most people are bored with Fifth Doc from me. So here we are. Now, if I could just write some serious plot fic...  
  
"Hmmm, what? What was that, my dear Chesterton?"  
  
Ian leaned on the console and stared hard-hearted at the Doctor. The old man was bustling about the other side of the room, dashing from one section of the dull metallic console to another. There was the slight brusqueness that had always been there, but now there was a powerful, almost heady quality to it. It literally sprang from his eyes now, turning the blue into a steely grey that even Ian didn't want involve himself with.  
  
A glance over at Barbara made Ian feel less sure of the situation. Her gentle gaze gave him some strength, however, to ask his question again.  
  
"Why did you leave Susan on Earth, then?! We have to go back for her, Doctor."  
  
The Doctor slowed in his fast paced, almost frantic punching of various buttons and turning of dials. But with the slowing, didn't come the almost reproachful look that often followed the change in action. In fact, it appeared that there was a definite decision to completely not meet Chesterton's eyes. He kept his eyes averted and leaned further over the console to continue punching co-ordinates. (Or some such nonsense, Chesterton thought.)  
  
"Doctor!"  
  
Ian could see Barbara straighten slightly and inhale. It wasn't a pronounced move; it was one that was involuntary, as if she had intuition about it all. Ian wished he had that ability. She added her voice to his, however. "Doctor? Susan?"  
  
At the sound of her voice, the Doctor slowly lifted his head. He looked first at Barbara. The only sound that filled the room was the gentle, monotonous hum of the TARDIS in flight. The angle didn't allow Ian to clearly see the Doctor's expression. But Barbara's brown eyes were clear to him and they changed from their normal soft appearance to a watery chocolate.  
  
The Doctor slowly averted his gaze from hers and glanced at Ian. "Why did I leave my Granddaughter there, hmm? Is that what you want to know, my boy?"  
  
Ian nodded strongly. "Now see here, Doctor. You left her alone there."  
  
"Did I?"  
  
With a fisted hand Ian pounded on the console. The action made the Doctor slowly gain his full height and gather his lapels in his hands, puffing out his chest like a military man on parade. Chesterton seemed to ignore the warning. He also ignored the gentle hand Barbara laid on his arm. "Damn it all, Doctor-"  
  
A lifted eyebrow and a reared head preceded the explosion. "Alone! You think I left her alone?! I left her where she wanted to be. Following me...following the course I have chosen in my life, my boy." The old man leaned forward, holding up his finger to drive home the point. "That is alone. Where she is...she can make the life she wants. And she loves that...David. I did what I had to do. What would you have done, Chesterton, hmm? Resigned her to this life?"  
  
"You should have given her a choice,"  
  
"Hmm? What?!" The Doctor tucked his chin and stared at his young friend. "A choice between being a fugitive and having a home? My dear Chesterton, would you have her choose between her heart and her sense of duty? Would you? Hmm?"  
  
Barbara came forward, her hand sliding along Ian's arm to gently touch at the back of his hand. "I shall miss her-"  
  
"And so will I!" the Doctor stated and then quieted. "So will I, Barbara."  
  
"We all will," Ian sputtered quietly. He then straightened his shirt collar and glanced at Barbara. He turned and walked out of the console room and into the TARDIS corridors with a grunt. Barbara's hand fell and she waited until the door closed before she turned back to the Doctor with a sad, controlled look on her face.  
  
"He was very attached to her," Barbara said with a gentle lilt, by way of a preamble and an explanation.  
  
"My dear Barbara..." the Doctor began but lapsed into silence as Barbara slowly shook her head and leaned on the console was well.  
  
"It'll take him time. It'll take me time. But..." she sighed. "For what it's worth, although I don't quite agree...I...understand."  
  
Then with equal silence, the woman turned and tread out into the hall.  
  
The Doctor sighed, releasing some of the tension from his body. He hummed and twisted a few knobs and then rested against the console.  
  
He only hoped he understood what he had done. 


End file.
